


Threesome

by bookedequestrian



Series: PWP Teen Wolf Pornz [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian/pseuds/bookedequestrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac didn’t have his shirt off, he did however have his pants down to his knees and his shirt held up to expose his stomach. Stiles was on his knees in front of Isaac fingers slowly dragging the top of his neon pink, boxer briefs down. Stiles lipped at Isaacs hip, teeth scrapping the skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

Isaac didn’t have his shirt off, he did however have his pants down to his knees and his shirt held up to expose his stomach. Stiles was on his knees in front of Isaac fingers slowly dragging the top of his neon pink, boxer briefs down. Stiles lipped at Isaacs hip, teeth scrapping the skin.

“I figured you as more a boxers type guy” Stiles mutter into Isaac’s hip. He tugged the underwear the rest of the way down exposing Isaacs’s erection. Stiles grinned up at the blonde before he kissed the head of his cock. Isaac whimpered.

“Laundry day” Isaac explained. He managed to flop onto his bed so Stiles could take his pants and underwear the rest of the way off. Once Stiles had accomplished that he stripped himself down to his batman briefs. Isaac sniggered as he rid himself of his shirt.

“You’re one to talk about underwear” Isaac said raising up on his elbows. Stiles lifted an eyebrow, reached his hands out to Isaacs’s chest then straddled the boy. Isaac grinned and bucked his hips up to create some friction. Stiles shuttered. Isaac slid his hands into the waistband of Stiles’ underwear and tried to work them off. Stiles grinned and leaned in to kiss Isaac on the nose.

“Not yet, you know how he gets.” He warned. Stiles gyrated a little and Isaac growled.

“It’s liked I was starting anything, if anything you started it. I mean really you spilled soda on my sweater and went to cleanup my crotch, not subtle.” Isaac said rolling his eyes. Stiles tilted his head to the side and rutted against Isaac. Isaac and Stiles both gasped.

“I think you’ll forgive me” Stiles panted. He leaned down and kissed Isaac. Isaac gripped Stiles’ ass and pulled him closer, leaning up and into the kiss. Isaac nibbled and sucked at his lower lip then paused and grinned. He shifted as gingerly as possible so his lips where at Stiles’ ear.

“He’s home”

Stiles chuckled. He rolled off Isaac and flung off his undies. They both crawled to the head of the bed and got under the covers. They waited huddled together for when Derek would walk into the bedroom, his bedroom.

Isaac bend his head and kissed just behind Stiles’ ear, bit lightly at his jaw and let his teeth and tongue travel down his neck. Stiles bit his lip fighting a groan. One hand on Isaac’s shoulder the other in his hair. Isaac didn’t pause as the door clicked open and Derek stepped in.

“Hey-hnn-Derek” Stiles said. Stiles grinned, head thrown back as Isaac worked his neck. Isaac pulled back and grinned at Derek as well.

“Care to join?” Isaac asked. Derek didn’t respond. He simply started taking off his suit as usual. Stiles and Isaac looked at each other and shrugged. They kissed and Issac rolled Stiles onto his back, managing to toss most of the covers in the process.

“I guess Der doesn’t want to play” Isaac sighed. Stiles turned his head to kiss at Isaac hand. Isaac grinned and kissed Stiles again. He hooked Stiles’ legs around his waist and started grinding, Stiles groaned as Isaac got a hand around both of their dicks.

Derek was there pressed up against Isaac in an instant. He nibbled at his ear and kissed his shoulder. Derek groped Isaacs’s ass.

“Now, who said I didn’t want play? I just want to get out of my work clothes, shame on you for starting without me” Derek purred into Isaacs’ ear. Derek his cheek, he had one hand on his own cock and two fingers working Isaacs hole.  Isaac gasped and withered, stuttering the pace he’d set up for himself and Stiles. Stiles reached down and brushed his hand away and began to stroke their cocks. Isaac shuttered and came white hot over Stiles’ stomach. Stiles grunted, he pulled Isaac to him and kissed him. Sucked and licked at his lips, liked into his mouth. Stiles nipped lightly at Isaac’s chin and let him go.

Derek leaned over Isaac to capture Stiles’ lips. Isaac lay squashed between them, his waist encircled by Stiles’ legs and his hole getting worked by Derek’s fingers. He wriggled back a bit so Derek’s dingers would reach deeper. Derek and Stiles groaned in unison. Isaac felt the hot cum coat his stomach in return.

Derek grunted and shuddered as he came over both his stomach and Isaac’s back. The three where panting. Stiles and Isaac smiling, they leaned forward and started kissing again.

“Hey” Derek tried not to whine. Stiles undid his grip on Isaac’s waist, Isaac turned to face Derek and Stiles leaned up. They both kissed Derek on the cheek then chuckled. Stiles worked his way closer so he was partially sitting on Derek’s thigh, Isaac mimicked him. They looked at Derek.

“Ready for more?” They asked in unison and chuckled. Stiles reached out and pinched Isaacs’s ass. Isaac reached out and tweaked Stiles nipple. They leaned under Derek’s chin and kissed then kissed Derek’s neck and collarbone. Derek growled.

“Yes, yes I am. Very much so actually” He said. 

 

 


End file.
